Communication terminal apparatuses that can be carried by individuals all the time, such as portable telephones and Personal Handyphone Systems (PHS's), have recently been widely used, providing an environment that allows for communication anytime and anywhere.
Such a communication terminal apparatus normally comprises an interface being formed, for example, in its housing, through which information can be input to specify a communicatee to be connected. For example, the portable telephone apparatus provides numerical keys, a communication start key and a communication end key formed as a part of the housing.
There are also some communication terminal apparatuses in which a telephone directory is stored with interrelated names and telephone numbers of communicatees with whom the user frequently communicates, and connections to these communicatees can be made by operating predetermined keys or the like.
In order to further improve the portability of communication terminal apparatuses, it has been vigorously pursued in these days to make these apparatuses lighter and smaller. There was a problem, however, that if a communication apparatus were made smaller, the user interface contained in the body of the apparatus (e.g. operation keys such as numerical keys) would also be made smaller accordingly, resulting in reduced operability.
In addition, not only for the portable communication terminal apparatus but also for a desktop communication terminal apparatus, there was another problem that if the information used for accessing a communicatee had been leaked to a third party, e.g. telephone number, a connection request could be attempted by an irrelevant person to the detriment of the user.
Furthermore, since a connection request from another person may be made at any time, e.g. midnight, without any consideration for the receiving user's convenience, there was yet another problem that a burden could be forced on the user who receives such a call.